Tyranitar
|} Tyranitar (Japanese: バンギラス Bangiras) is a dual-type pseudo-legendary Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 55. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Tyranitar using the . Biology Tyranitar is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail. Mega Tyranitar has more gaps in its armor than its normal form, with four new triangular holes along the sides of its neck and one on its throat. The four on its chest are now larger with the top two containing red ovals. While the spikes along the back of its neck grow shorter, the ones on its head elongate to form prominent ridges along its brows. The center spike on its head becomes a long, upright horn. Its chest plate expands, curving over its shoulders and along its back to form three long, irregular spikes on each side of its body. The scales on Mega Tyranitar's belly has now become red instead of blue and seethe with energy, enabling it to emanate more power.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Tyranitar It gains two sharp spikes on its knees, as well as more prominent leg joints. Its tail lengthens, with the three spikes surrounding its tip growing upward and outward. Tyranitar is a powerful Pokémon with an insolent nature. It is extremely strong, and its thick, rocky hide gives it a good resistance to all forms of attack. Because of this, it is always looking for a battle and will not flinch at anything. If enraged, Tyranitar sets off outstanding earthquakes that can completely change the entire landscape, often forcing cartographers to draw up new maps. It lives in nests made from demolished . In the anime Major appearances Team A.C.T. Tyranitar along with its teammates had a cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. They were considered for the job of rescuing Big Brother Pikachu but were unavailable as they were already on another mission. Other Tyranitar first appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. It was captured in a Dark Ball and used by the Iron-Masked Marauder. When and company entered the mind of Ash's Larvitar during Address Unown, they saw a vision of Larvitar being separated from its Tyranitar mother. That Tyranitar was seen during the following episode. A Pupitar belonging to Rico evolved into Tyranitar in A Poached Ego. A Tyranitar appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening under the ownership of Dirk. A Tyranitar that can Mega Evolve into Mega Tyranitar appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. A Tyranitar that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. A Tyranitar appeared in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, under the ownership of Alain, where it was used in the final round of the Lumiose Conference against . Minor appearances Multiple Tyranitar appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A Tyranitar appeared in the opening of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the ownership of where it battled against 's . In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, a Tyranitar was among the Pokémon used to attack , , Officer Jenny and Kellyn. A Tyranitar appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!, where it was angry because it had a splinter in its foot. was able to connect with the Tyranitar and pull the splinter out. A 's Tyranitar appeared in Dressed for Jess Success! participating in the Lilypad Town Pokémon Contest. A Tyranitar appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A fake yet realistic-looking Tyranitar was used for a movie in An Epic Defense Force!. A Tyranitar appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Tyranitar that can Mega Evolve into Mega Tyranitar appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Soldier's Tyranitar appeared during a flashback in SS036. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Tyranitar appeared in where the Iron-Masked Marauder captures it. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Prior to the events of , was given a from Lance. It evolved into Tyranitar prior to Silver's showdown with in Tyranitar War. Silver remarked that Tyranitar's level was so high that "even I can't control it," likely referencing the tendency for traded Pokémon to disobey. Silver eventually returned Tyranitar to Lance, deeming himself still unsuitable to own it. A Tyranitar appeared in A Flaaffy Kerfuffle where it was one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy when he explains that Trainers should only have six Pokémon with them. A Tyranitar appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. a Tyranitar for use in his battle against in Uprooting Seedot. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Tamaru owns a Tyranitar. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga The Tyranitar from Team A.C.T. appears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga. He, along with his teammates, is a role model of and tries to rescue him when he mistakenly believes that Ginji is a threat to Mudkip's safety. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga unseals the Black Tyranitar which is 's legendary Pokémon that once wreaked havoc in the Johto region many years ago. After being unsealed, it does the same thing it did in the past. In the end, manages to seal it back with the help of Eusine and Black. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu captures a Tyranitar. An unnamed was shown to have a Tyranitar. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Tyranitar appeared in a fantasy in The Great Helper!!. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga A Tyranitar appeared in TA24. In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Billy of the Go-Rock Quads owns a Tyranitar. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Tyranitar is a member of Team A.C.T. * : Billy uses a Tyranitar in his attempts to stop the player. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ( )}} ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 20, Forever Level 69, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats (post-ending)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match (Boss), Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 5}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 200}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Tyranitar|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Tyranitar}} |Party of the Decade Tyranitar|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Tyranitar}} |Strongest Class Single Battle Tyranitar|Japanese|Japan|100|September 15 to October 28, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Tyranitar}} |Strongest Class Pokémon Gift Tyranitar|Korean|South Korea|100|February 24 to May 5, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Tyranitar}} |Pokémon Center Battle Championship Tyranitar|All|Japan|50|June 9 to 15, 2014; July 7 to 21, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Tyranitar_2}} |2014 Korean World Championship Series Tyranitar|All|South Korea|50|July 5, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Tyranitar}} |Kotone Yasue's Tyranitar|Japanese region|Nintendo Zone|55 |November 7 to December 6, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kotone Yasue's Tyranitar}} |XY&Z Tyranitar|Korean region|Online|100|October 19 to November 15, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Tyranitar}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Tyranitar|English|PGL|55|March 14 to May 23, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Tyranitar}} |Global Link Tyranitar|French|PGL|55|March 14 to May 23, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Tyranitar}} |Global Link Tyranitar|German|PGL|55|March 14 to May 23, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Tyranitar}} |Global Link Tyranitar|Italian|PGL|55|March 14 to May 23, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Tyranitar}} |Global Link Tyranitar|Spanish|PGL|55|March 14 to May 23, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Tyranitar}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Tyranitar Mega Tyranitar Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- scolded him for his reckless behavior, he respects Conkeldurr like a father. He does this even though he sometimes rebels against him. }} |- when its Attack is 132 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=247 |name2=Pupitar |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=248 |name3=Tyranitar |type1-3=Rock |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Tyranitar. * Tyranitar shares its name with . They are both known as the Armor Pokémon. * Mega Tyranitar has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon, tied with Mega , and the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. ** Mega Tyranitar has the highest base and stats of all Dark-type Pokémon. * Tyranitar is the only Dark-type Pokémon belonging to the . * Tyranitar has the most type weaknesses of any fully evolved pseudo-legendary Pokémon, with seven. * Tyranitar is the slowest pseudo-legendary Pokémon. * Several of Tyranitar's anime appearances have been in relation to Pokémon poachers. Three poachers owned a Tyranitar while another trio were after one. * The Tyranitar from the fourth movie shares the same roar with from movies 10, 11, and 12. Origin Tyranitar shares strong similarities with the , a desert-dwelling lizard mainly distinguished by its especially firm scales. Tyranitar could also be based on , which itself was designed by combining three dinosaurs: , and , along with a and an . Similarly, Mega Tyranitar's shoulder spikes and head piece could indicate that it is possibly based on . Name origin Tyranitar is derived from tyrant or (derived from the same root). Bangiras may be a combination of 野蛮 yaban (savage) or 蛮 ban (barbarian) and 嫌い kirai (hate). Giras may derive from Gojira, the Japanese name for Godzilla, or Angiras, the Japanese name for the character . Both are dinosaur-like movie monsters that share some characteristics with Tyranitar. In other languages , , , Godzilla, and |fr=Tyranocif|frmeaning=From or Tyrannosaurus and |es=Tyranitar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Despotar|demeaning=From Despot |it=Tyranitar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마기라스 Magiras|komeaning=From and Angiras. May contain , which refers to one of its type |zh_cmn=班吉拉 Bānjīlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. May also be from |hi=टाईरानीटर Tyranitar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Тиранитар Tiranitar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Black Tyranitar * Team A.C.T. Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Despotar fr:Tyranocif it:Tyranitar ja:バンギラス pl:Tyranitar zh:班基拉斯